


screw rhymes with me and you

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship(s), based off of bell book and candle by skittidyne, remember when i wrote fanfiction for a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So are you gonna ever buy anything?”</p><p>Trying to look innocent, Suga batted his eyelashes and said, “Maybe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	screw rhymes with me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> i was gonna write [bell book and candle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450/chapters/8366794) fanfiction at some point but when I was actually commissioned to do it, i knew my destiny was clear.
> 
> i really hope you all enjoy this! it was super fun to write! and the material it's based off is even more fun to read!

“So are you gonna ever buy anything?”

Suga stopped mid-sip of his pineapple smoothie. He hadn’t realized Daichi had waltzed over to his favorite perch in the armchair and was currently leaning down with his face hovering near his own. That would have been alarming, the fact that he hadn’t noticed Daichi approach him, but at the same token he couldn’t exactly complain. He could smell his cologne from the proximity, and damn did it smell good.

Trying to look innocent, Suga batted his eyelashes and said, “Maybe?”

An amused sound rumbled in the bookstore worker’s throat. “My mother told me that maybe always means no.”

Suga’s mouth stretched into a smile. “Smart lady.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Taking another big, pointedly-obnoxious slurp from his straw, Suga pretended to lose interest in the hot piece of ass beside him and instead scanned the spines of the books nearby. Daichi shifted down a little lower and nudged at his shoulder, trying to get the attention refocused on him, almost like a jealous puppy.

“Oh, so now you’re ignoring me?” Daichi joked. He was so close he could smell the coffee on his breath.

“Just playing hard to get,” Suga grinned, still averting his eyes.

An incredulous noise came out Daichi, and Suga could feel his exhale on his temple, “You’re always playing hard to get. You’ve already succeeded in that department, buddy.”

“Hey,” Suga met his eyes then, feigning hurt, “That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“Well, it’s definitely a realistic thing to say,” Daichi straightened himself up and folded his arms. Oh, someone’s trying to play hard to get, now. “Even after all… this. The magic. The apocalypse stuff. The… other realms things, ghosts, whatever. That skirt, god. You still keep… playing at a distance.” Daichi was smiling, but his brow furrowed just a little to indicate his undeniable irritation. “It’s frustrating, is all.”

Suga adjusted himself and brought his legs up to sit cross-legged on the armchair. He gained a little height from that, and now could see if any of the other employees were watching them. Tadashi didn’t have a shift today. There was just some other teenager at the register that Suga had seen several times before but couldn’t quite recall his name. And the teen was blissfully inattentive to his boss openly flirting with the infamous weirdo that spent all of his time in the bookstore and still has avoided ever purchasing a thing. 

Excellent.

Sugawara’s free hand reached out and casually patted Daichi’s ass. The pants he was wearing today were definitely doing him plenty of favors. “But it makes you want me more, right?”

Yeah, he shouldn’t be touching him. He didn’t really have the right to, especially with all that had happened. But not flirting with Daichi was really, really hard. 

No pun intended.

The brunette’s eyes widened at Sugawara’s special brand of shamelessness and turned to make sure his coworker hadn’t seen that. The brief look of guilty terror that flashed over his face was cute. Suga didn’t even bother with how awful of a thought that was to have. 

When he decided it had been an under the radar kind of grope, Daichi released a relieved breath that Suga hadn’t realized he had been holding in. Then he inched a little closer and arched his brow before questioning the exorcist in a lower, huskier voice, “Someone’s in a mood today.”

Suga shrugged his shoulders as angelically as possible and didn’t say a word.

Daichi’s smile only stretched wider. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The reply caught Suga off guard. “Hm?”

With lightning reflexes (military reflexes, oh my god) Daichi snatched Suga’s smoothie out of his hand. Before Suga could properly whine about it, Daichi took a provoking sip out of the baby blue straw and answered in that same tone of voice, “It definitely makes me want you more.”

A shot of heat sparked low in Suga’s belly. He could only gape up like a fish out of water at his boyfriend. (The boyfriend he had drunkenly asked out. That boyfriend.) Also, hold up. Since when did Daichi get so smooth? And when did he get to know how to act so unbelievably hot? 

There was a heavy lump of want weighing down his stomach when Daichi handed back the smoothie and walked away as if nothing had happened. Suga pouted, looking at the plastic cup in betrayal. I thought we were friends.

But he could properly scold his smoothie later. Suga groaned at the retreating (sexy) backside of his boyfriend, “Don’t leave yet.”

“Gotta do some work,” Daichi teased and wandered over to a shelf several aisles away.

As if he actually needs to be re-shelving anything right now.

Suga rolled his eyes and took a defeated slurp. It didn’t even taste that good anymore. 

He should’ve known that Daichi would throw back whatever he sent his way with equal, or in this case triple the heat. Now that was frustrating. But also really, really attractive. And also rather endearing and reassuring. It was always nice to have the person you’ve been thirsting after surprise you in an unexpectedly thirst-increasing way. A little relieving too, because it’s comforting to have your ridiculous, time-consuming, daydream-filling crush justified when they do little things like this. Even if he knew he should be staying as far away as possible from Daichi at least there was a good reason why Sugawara couldn’t help himself but do the complete opposite.

Ugh.

He hadn’t been in so deep since college. That guy in his Childhood Psych class with the well-fitted corduroys (that was even before corduroys came back into style, yeah that kinda guy, jeez what was he thinking). And the dumb smile, the crinkly eyes. Whenever he raised his hand the guy would give an anecdote about his kid sister somehow related to the topic at hand. More than usual, it was half-applicable and half just to show off that he had a cute sister. Suga had eaten that crap up because he was a weak sap, and gushed over him to Yui the entire semester. It was so silly, and honestly, he couldn’t even remember the guy’s name now. It was just silly.

And Suga had thought nice-butt-corduroys had had him whipped. Haha. That was like puppy love compared to this. Daichi was an entirely different situation, a different equation with new rules on how to solve him, to get to x. A new level that he didn’t know how to play.

Deep down he shouldn’t be wasting time here. He still had an enormous amount of worries burdening his conscience: Asahi and Noya’s binding spell, the entire tengu debacle, and not to mention the whole apocalypse thing. 

And the whole asking Daichi to go into the Dreamlands even though he had no right to demand such a thing thing.

There were a million and one reasons to steer clear of this bookstore. However, this morning, after barely getting any shut-eye from all the anxiety, the research and note-scanning, and Sunshine refusing to nap anywhere else except for the center of his chest and compressing his lungs, Sugawara felt like he needed a break. Some fresh air. And a view.

Flicking his gaze over to the aisle were Daichi was “restocking” his eyes lingered on his backside and found himself humming in appreciation. Yeah, and what a view it was.

So, he had chastised himself as he, for the first time in days put effort into making himself look presentable (the whole afanc get-up definitely did not count): he wiggled into one of his nicer-looking, comfy sweaters, pants that could pass for being ironed, and even washed his face and combed his floof of hair. Then the chastising got even more self-deprecating as he made his way to his favorite haunt in the whole city (first stopping to get a smoothie, of course, he wouldn’t dream of showing up empty handed) and plopped down in his spot and got down to some much-needed sightseeing.

Definably, all it was was wasting time. But maybe some shameless flirting and mindless banter would improve his mood and clear his mind.

So far, it already seemed to be working. 

He shot Daichi a thankful grin from his seat, but he didn’t see it since his back was turned to him.

Not that Suga really minded, of course.

Well, actually, Daichi didn’t seem to be “restocking” anymore – if anything it appeared that he was looking for something rather than actually organizing anything. Interesting. 

Maybe Daichi was looking for something to convince him to buy. 

Cute. But nice try.

Suga grabbed a book at random from the display closest to him. This particular one always rotated, so he never knew what he was going to find.

This week apparently it was of the newest installment in an author’s romance series. The cover was a close up of a very pretty, pale-skinned woman’s neck exposed by her popped open white dress shirt. She had it cocked to the side and a scruffy-jawed man, also very very conventionally pretty looked to be breathing on her neck, the knot of his tie blurred in the background. In a shiny red script at the bottom of the cover it read The Art of Passion. Suga rolled his eyes. It looked horrendous, but still found himself scanning the synopsis on the back cover.

Hannah Fitz. She’s not any different from all the other young-twenty-somethings in the city. Newly graduated with her Fine Arts degree she ends up with a secretary gig: it makes some money and it’s the perfect thing for her as she tries to break out into the city’s progressive art scene with her own unique paintings. But at the company she works for, her boss doesn’t treat her like all the others. He buys her coffee, compliments her, invites her out. And she starts to fall for him. But the company has a strict no fraternization policy, and Hannah must struggle between having financial stability and following her heart. And what about her art career? The newest thrilling installment from acclaimed author -

Suga’s stomach actually churned. He felt himself losing brain cells as he read the too long, too terribly written synopsis. They actually had this displayed at the front of an aisle? At this little family bookstore in the middle of town? Suga couldn’t decide if he’s more horrified or amused about this. What’s even better is that Daichi or Tadashi or any of the other employees (Suga liked to imagine it was his ex-military boyfriend) had set up this display.

With a smirk, Suga got to his feet and crept his way over to Daichi, the filthy novel in hand.

“What kind of weird stuff do you sell in here, anyway?” Suga asked with a giggle as he shoved The Art of Passion into Daichi’s face. 

Daichi stopped rifling through the (Suga checked the sign, Humor section?) bookshelf and looked absolutely unamused as soon as he recognized the in-question paperback. “We have a deal with the publisher,” he deadpans, “we don’t have a choice.”

“Please tell me you organized the display.” He didn’t relent on his teasing and got even closer up into Daichi’s personal bubble. “Please, just let me have that image.”

Daichi’s mouth drew into an even more annoyed line. “As a matter of fact, that’s the first thing I did today after clocking in.”

Suga’s grin widened even more. “I wish I got here earlier, then.”

“Shut up,” Daichi ignored him and went back to his searching, for what, Suga had no idea.

“Y’know,” Suga singsonged, waltzing over to the other side of the brunette, “I think I found the thing that I’m finally gonna buy.”

That had Daichi whirling around. He had a helpless look on his face, but the ghost of a smile was threatening to surface. “Please don’t. Anything but that. I don’t want that guy’s sales to go up, so we can finally stop carrying that crap.”

“That’s not something a bookstore manager should say!” Suga poked Daichi in the abdomen. He knew that was a little forward, especially with how things had been lately, but he felt he could get away with it. He wanted to be able to get away with it.

“What?” Daichi’s eyes narrowed playfully, “I’m allowed to not like everything we sell.”

“But you’re plotting! That’s way different than just having an opinion.”

“I can’t help it that I,” Daichi said before going back to the bookshelf, his searching looking more hurried all of a sudden, “prefer much more refined books,” and then gave a victorious chuckle and plucked a thin glossy yellow book out, “like this.”

Suga turned his head and read the title of the book with incredulity. “One Hundred Best Pick Up Lines?” Suga shook his head and covered his giggling mouth with the pornographic novel, “Are you kidding?”

“No,” there was this new light in Daichi’s eyes as he opened the book and started leafing through the crisp, virgin pages, “I’m not.”

“C’mon.”

“No, wait!” Daichi was barely containing his laughter, “I have to ask you a question, Suga.”

He was almost scared to say yes. But he did anyway. “Alright, what?”

“What’s your favorite silverware?”

Suga blinked, “What?”

Daichi had to bite his lip when he said the punchline, “Because I like to spoon.”

Suga’s eyes widened and he felt his own traitorous laughter bubbling up from his belly through his throat. “Daichi, that’s terrible.”

“No, you don’t even know. I have another one.” Daichi cleared his throat, trying to compose himself before reciting with complete severity, “I’ve got a thirst baby, and you smell like my Gatorade.”

“Stop.” Suga didn’t know whether or not to be terrified or touched or a mixture of both. The Art of Passion’s cover wrinkled with how hard he was gripping it to hold down his giggles. “Please.”

“After everything that’s happened? I deserve a little fun, don’tcha think?” And Daichi moved in closer, book still near his face and he said, his composure breaking into a childlike amusement that made Sugawara’s heart melt, “You better have a license because you’re driving me crazy.”

“I need to get away from you,” Suga was laughing a horrified laugh as he retreated back to his armchair, trying to save himself for hearing anymore of this cheesy garbage.

“Not until you buy something!” Daichi followed him hot on his heels, flipping through the idiotic yellow book in search of more ammo to torture the exorcist with.

“Fat chance!” Suga responded, a little skip in his step.

“Okay, you asked for it.”

And that’s when Suga’s stomach dropped because pure evil flashed across Daichi’s usually kind, honest face. What have I done? He knew he was in too deep seconds before Daichi feigned a cough, and called out with enough volume for everyone in the store to hear, “Suga, did you ever realize that screw rhymes with me and you?”

Suga isn’t one to blush easily, but the words that had just come out of Daichi’s mouth were so unexpected and so suggestive of things he’d been thinking about for weeks that he felt his entire face get hot.

The handful of people browsing the store were suddenly staring at them. He wanted to melt away into the floor. 

“You,” Suga tries but has a lot of difficulties forming a coherent thought, “you cheater.”

Daichi looks absolutely tickled. “How is that cheating?”

Suga puffs out his cheeks defiantly. “I won’t succumb to public humiliation.” But as he said those words, his brain simultaneously weighing whether or not using sleep soot to knock out all the patrons was a good idea or not, Daichi wiggled his eyebrows and made Suga pause with his mock surprised words.

“Wait… so you’re not into that?”

Daichi was approaching him, still with his eyes trained on the book. Suga huffed again and changed course to retreat to the other end of the store instead.

“Suga, my body is telling me yes! I hope yours is doing the same!”

“Stop!” Suga snickered, covering his mouth with the book still, trying to preserve an ounce of his dignity. He knew he’d already lost, but he still had some fight in him. And Sugawara Koushi wasn’t one to go out quietly. I’m gonna make him pay.

“Not until you buy something!” Daichi jeered.

“Nope!” Suga quickly ducked behind an aisle and started searching through the Art of Passion for vengeance. When he came across absolute gold he faced Daichi head on, who suddenly looked unprepared because Suga’s smile was positively wicked and Daichi definitely wasn’t expecting a counterattack. Not like this. “Let’s hear about my good friend Hannah’s day.”

Daichi blanched. “You wouldn’t.”

“I don’t take easily to threats~” Suga crooned and cleared his throat, hamming it up before reciting, “’Do you have those files for me, Ms. Fitz?’” I shivered at the huskiness of his voice. God he’s so hot. Like sexy latin soap opera hot. Usually I’d be so intimidated and turned on to answer properly, but I was in my maneater bra today, so it was easier to respond just as wantonly to my boss. ‘Please, call me Hannah, Christiano.’ I didn’t even call him sir. I felt like a disobedient minx. Oh god, punish me, Daddy..”

Daichi looked like he was a second away from dry heaving. Suga felt strong.

But then Daichi sighed, and Suga’s sense of victory fizzled out into nothing. Oh no.

“Oh, dear.” Daichi shook his head. “You’ve just dug yourself deeper, buddy. Now not only do you have to buy something, but you gotta take me out to dinner, too.”

Sugawara frowned. He just couldn’t win, apparently. “Why’re you so stubborn today?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Daichi, c’mon. Don’t be mean.”

“I don’t think I’m being mean, Mr. Whiny Pants.” Daichi was giving him this almost middle-school-teacher-reprimanding-a-bad-student look. It was probably supposed to be firm and to the point, but it made Suga’s belly tighten in a way that it probably wasn’t meant to. “All I’m asking for is for you to support my livelihood and for a nice date so I get to learn something about you. I still hardly know anything besides the whole magic thing and the fact that you are a Whiny Pants.”

“Stop adding clauses to your blackmail!” Suga didn’t care that he indeed was being a Whiny Pants. It wasn’t the point.

“I most certainly will not stop.” Daichi smiled, still stationary a few aisles away. “I just wanna get to know you better. Really know you. I wanna be closer to you, Suga. I like you, but you just keep pushing me away.”

There it was, that secret weapon. That ability to make Suga’s chest constrict and his already slow heartbeat accelerate to something akin to a normal pulse. His grip on that trashy novel tightened, the pages crinkling in protest. He felt cornered, literally and emotionally. 

With a shrug and a clear cop-out, he admitted, “That’s just how I am.”

“I’m not asking for a lot, here.” Daichi rolled his eyes and his jaw tensed with frustration. “Just a date. A nice, normal date.”

Suga shrugged again, his voice traitorously going quiet. “I can’t promise normal.”

Daichi rolled his eyes again. “Whatever is normal for you, then. I don’t care. Please.”

Jittery fingers were tapping away at the Art of Passion. Did he have to go for his weak spot like that? It was grossly unfair. Daichi was a one-hundred percent cheater. Definitely a pumpkin eater, too. Suga wanted to shrink underneath all of the scrutiny not from Daichi’s eyes, but all the nosy customers watching the drama unfold. But the strangers, in all honesty, he could ignore. Those eyes, Daichi’s eyes, he couldn’t. They were just so earnest. They made Suga want to just give in and give his boyfriend everything he wanted.

But Suga wasn’t that weak. His pride would never let him be. “Not unless you catch me first.”

Daichi’s face opened with pure incredulity. “Really? Are you five?”

Suga held the book up defensively – how exactly was that gonna be used to help him, per se? he had no idea – and started to run down the aisle. Daichi started to frantically flip through the book as he chased after him.

‘”Don’t do this, Suga! The only thing I want to have between our relationship is latex!”

Suga almost tripped over a step stool he was laughing so hard he couldn’t see straight.

\------

“Try some of my filet mignon. It’s amazing.” 

The fork in front of Suga’s face had a huge chunk of meat on it. In all honesty, Daichi was right: it did look amazing. So moist and rare enough and just mouth-watering good. But Suga’s pride didn’t allow him to just lean in and take a bite. 

He lost their little game, after all. Them being here in this nice restaurant and the new weight of the purchased pick-up line book in his messenger bag was proof enough.

Sugawara shrugged and wrinkled his nose. “I’m okay,” and pointed down unenthusiastically to his still-full plate of buttery mashed potatoes, green beans and grilled chicken breast.

“I mean,” Daichi tried to hide his smugness, “you should try it. You’re paying for it after all.”

Suga groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Oh, no. I will. I will keep reminding you about it.” Daichi brought his own fork back to eat the piece of steak himself. After swallowing, he took a sip of his merlot (the more expensive merlot that he had ordered just out of spite, that asshole) with a self-satisfied smile.

Suga reached for his own wine, cheaper with more of a strong alcohol and acidic taste, and took a very generous gulp of it, not caring that he was going to feel this one glass for the rest of the night. 

“You’re such a sore loser,” Daichi teased. “I bet you were no fun in gym class.”

Suga almost choked on his drink.

Daichi was beaming. He knew he hit a nerve. “Can you tell me about little, no-fun-in-gym-class Sugawara Koushi?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Pretty please?” 

Suga scooped up a blob of mashed potatoes and shoved it into his mouth to keep himself from talking. Daichi sighed at how petulant and how purposefully slow he was eating. “I guess you’re no fun in every aspect of your life. Gym class wasn’t an exception, apparently.”

Suga glared at his boyfriend as he finished and took another sip of his wine before blurting in retaliation, “I too am fun!”

“You sure about that?”

“I was a lot of fun in gym class, thank you very much!” Suga wiped his mouth with his napkin, just to give himself something to do while he made a point of ignoring Daichi’s amused gaze. “I actually tried very hard because I hate to lose.”

“Did you cheat with magic?” Daichi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“I’m not answering that.” Suga pouted, but he was well aware that he was forever a terrible liar.

“You did!” Daichi was laughing again and started to cut himself another piece of steak. “That’s hysterical. I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m that athletic. Not everyone’s Mr. Varsity Sports Star and Sexy Military Man, y’know.”

That made Daichi pause mid-cut of his steak, but in a moment he returned to his previous, haughty enjoyment. “I really love your weird backhanded compliments.”

Suga actually smiled at that. “Thank you.”

Eagerly stabbing the steak, Daichi ate the piece and then after a moment asked, “What did you want to be when you grew up?”

Suga blinked, taken off guard. Out of all the questions, he hadn’t expected something like this. It was so out of the blue. But also so not. With an uneasy smile he joked, “Not this.”

“I’m sure.” And Daichi gave him this look that was borderline pity but more affectionate than that, and it kept Suga’s mouth shut. Daichi’s hand went across the table and touched Suga’s, caressing his knuckles with smooth movements that diffused his defensiveness more easily than the exorcist would like to admit. He swallowed and turned his hand over and held Daichi’s hand properly and gave those warm, calloused fingers a reassuring squeeze. “When you were little. Or in middle school or high school or whatever. What’d you want to do?”

“I dunno…” Suga shrugged, squeezing the hand again to fill up time, “I guess I just wanted to help people. I changed my mind all the time. Some days I wanted to be teacher, then others a doctor, sometimes a therapist.”

“And really never a freelance exorcist?” Daichi joked, rubbing his thumb over Suga’s fingers.

“Surprisingly, no.” He laughed and awkwardly used his free, not dominant hand to shove more mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“Hm. Weird.”

“What about you?” Suga tried to change the subject, “What’d you want to do?”

“When I was really little, I wanted to be a cop.” Daichi shrugged. “I wanted to have a badge and a gun. But, what I really wanted was the lights and sirens for my car.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least.” Sugawara snorted.

“I’m sure it doesn’t.”

“Ugh, and you in that uniform.” Suga swooned, tightening his grip on those fingers, “Those tight pants.” Suga put down his fork and held his hand to his chest and hummed in approval. “Mmm.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m not.” Suga leaned in closer, feeling like sharing all of a sudden. “What was ridiculous was this time in college when Yui and I got higher than previously planned one night. And, then I got this urge to make us food.” 

Suga loved the way Daichi’s eyes widened, because not only did this story have a really fucking good hook but also because he was telling Daichi a personal story and his boyfriend hoarded Suga secrets like it was his job. “I really wanted to make homemade mac ‘n cheese. Like, I absolutely had to. If I didn’t eat mac ‘n cheese I felt like I was gonna die, Daichi. Die. And making that required using the stove and the oven, so I did.”

Daichi asked hurriedly, “Oh my god, what happened?” The unasked questions hanging over him were most likely did you set your apartment on fire? Did the police show up? Did you burn your eyebrows off?

Suga clicked his tongue. “I made some really good mac ‘n cheese.”

“…you’re joking.”

“No!” Suga giggled, “I actually successfully cooked a meal without ruining anything or starting a fire. I even did the dishes after we ate. That was the first and only time that has ever happened.”

More incredulity than amusement overcame Daichi’s face. “I don’t believe you.”

“It really happened!!” Suga’s voice was shrill with his giggles. “I think Yui took a picture of me next to the casserole dish, she was so overwhelmed. I definitely have it in my apartment somewhere!”

“Suga, you have to find it.”

“I don’t know… not after all that sass and blackmail from earlier.” Suga gave him a sly look and downed the rest of his wine. Daichi looked helpless, and the way Suga turned his hand over so he could trace the palm lines with his fingernails wasn’t helping. “You don’t deserve it.”

“Please.” 

“Uh-uh.”

“I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Suga blinked and met Daichi’s eyes. There was almost this desperation in the way he was staring at him, and that same heat that had swelled in his belly from earlier started to flood back into his core. And it definitely wasn’t from the wine. Not yet, at least.

“That’s some dangerous territory you’ve just stepped into.” Suga teased, leaning forward with his chin in his hand.

Daichi stabbed a piece of his filet mignon and offered it again to Suga’s face with his fork. “Oh, I’m well aware. But seeing you high, looking like the world’s biggest nerd posing with some mac ‘n cheese is well worth it. Don’t you think?”

Suga licked his lips and maintained eye contact as he leaned over and stole the steak off his boyfriend’s fork with his mouth. Daichi bit the inside of his cheek and made an effort not to shudder.

Why, yes I do.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com/


End file.
